Your kiss a whitered rose, your lips have buried me
by Julierebel17
Summary: Christina...Ashley...an angel...a demon. They're different. What about...LOVE?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! My name's Julie and I'm from Italy!

I decided to translate my story to know what you think about it…so…sorry for the bad english (damn! It's not easy as I thought!)

Peace on Earth!

Prologue:

"Ashley! Ashley! Where are you?! Come here! Please!"

Christy woke up with a start.

They were already three days that she didn't see Ash and she missed him terribly.

She saw the time marked by the bedside clock: 3.37 a.m.  
They were not even four in the morning and she was already out of bed.  
"Damn," she cried anxiously. She checked her cell phone: no message.  
She turned on the computer: no e-mail.  
She was proud and stubborn, perhaps too much to be able to say that she needed him.


	2. Late Night

Hey guys! This is for u! I know you'll certainly find misspellings so…sorry _.

Hope you like it! I love Black Veil Brides and hope you love them too.

She walked through the flat, ahead, behind, ahead, behind, then she saw Shadow who streched himself as he was sitting on the armchair.

"Stupid cat!" she thought.

It seemed that girl hated the whole world since she has argued with that damn Ashley Purdy.

It happened about a week before, 'cause of a new "conquest" made by the "prince".

"They both will pay for it!" she repeated…

She went into the kitchen and prepared a coffee, she didn't want to go back to sleep;

she took, in fact, her notepad that she placed, as always, in the drawer and began to draw.

She drew something awful, a sort of monster that devoured a little person that was probably her.

Without him, she was lost.

She didn't want to admit it, but without Ashley her life had become fucking EMPTY.  
"I have to talk to him, maybe I exaggerated," she began to think.

For once, her hard head was changing direction.  
"I have to talk to him…NOW."

She picked up the phone, dialed the number, learned by heart:  
* Tuuutuuutuuu *  
The phone rang, but no one deigned to respond.  
"It 's an asshole! I shouldn't call him! He is certainly having sex with some sluts!" she said to herself.

"Well, the gentleman won't sleep, I have to talk to him."  
She looked in the phone book for Andy's number, and although they weren't on good rapports, didn't lose her hope.  
* Tuuutuuutuuu *

"He-hello?" the guy replied sleepily.

"Andy! I'm Chris…ehm…can you wake Ash and give him the phone?"

"C-Chris?"

"Yes, Christina!"

"You're crazy! What the fuck do you want now?!

It's four in the morning!", he shouted.

"Listen, dear, I asked you only to wake Ash, if you have to make so many matters, good night!"

"You, listen, DARLIN', I'm at Juliet house so I haven't idea of where the fuck is YOUR Ash. Good night! "

He pulled the phone down.

Christy's blood began to boil in her veins. That dull, useless, stupid Andy Biersack had plugged the phone in her face.

Who the hell thought he was?!

"And now? Bah, he is an idiot" shouted the girl throwing a pillow against the wall of the living room.

"I can call CC, of course! I am so silly! He'll answer me!"

He was her best friend after all.  
* Tuuutuuutuuu *  
"Y-yes? Who is it?" the sleepy drummer said.

Christina's tone changed quickly, she was sweet with CC, they were old friends and he had introduced the bassist to her a few months before.  
It seemed a case that they had the same name:  
Christian and Christina.

"CC, honey, I'm Chris."

Christian winced to hear her voice, the call was totally unexpected.  
"Christy, baby, what's up?"

Christina collapsed, the armor fell off and tears began to fall from her eyes.

The pride was giving way to sadness.  
"Run here, please, I can't take it anymore, run to me."

"What's happened Christy?!" CC asked worried and the other could not reply but moaned a:  
"I beg you, I need you!"

Christian ran to her house without even asking further explanations.  
He knew Christina, too.

They had grown up together and this allowed him to value and appreciate every little merit or flaw of that girl.

He knocked at the door and the girl without even looking in the face pounced on him.  
She hugged him so hard that his organs were almost gangrenous.  
The blood stopped flowing.

CC distanced her from him for a second, he told her to sit on that couch that had hosted numerous and numerous conversations.

The house was left to Christy by his parents shortly before they moved, she wanted to stay in Los Angeles.  
She would never have left her CC, the only person who had ever understood, the only one that had always sustained her.  
In any case, the parents of Christy had moved a little away, in Cincinnati.  
She had grown up, she was twenty-two years old or so and she was able to carry on working.  
She had decided not to go to college to be able to accomplish as a musician and had never regretted her choice.  
Sitting on the couch, facing each other, the drummer started to speak, but that stopped him:  
"I can't take it anymore! Bring him back here! I need to talk to him! I beg you! I'm dying! Please Chris, help me! Help me! "  
The tears began to wet her shirt, they were so many that they obscured her view.  
"Enough!" Christian shouted suddenly, startling and amazing her simultaneously.  
"W-what?" she said in a little voice.  
"Stop crying and don't make the girl Christy!"  
She composed herself, she wiped her tears and looked at him straight in the eye:  
"What can I do?"  
"Nothing, wait for tomorrow morning, come home and speak with Ashley!"  
"I ... I can't..." she said, stammering.  
"You must succeed. You have to clarify this story once and for all. "  
"B-but I ..."  
"Yes you can, don't be silly! I've seen you grow, I know you since you were five years old and you've always been able to resolve any problem.

Do you really want to tell me that Ashley Purdy can knock you out? "  
"Thank you Chris!" she said hugging him vigorously.  
"Would you stay here?" she asked him soon after.  
"Ok, let me send a message to Jinxx. Go to sleep, okay? You look tired "  
"I'm resting a lot, I took vacation time"  
"Your eyes say otherwise"  
"Sorry, I didn't want to lie to you, have I to wait for you in the bedroom?"  
"Yes, go in peace."  
Christy went to bed covered by a huge t-shirt, waiting for CC to go up to the room.  
He, however, phoned Jinxx, hoping he wouldn't curse him.  
He hadn't the courage to tell his best friend that Ashley had not returned for the fourth night in a row.  
Since Ash and Christina had a fight, he was destroying himself with his own hands.  
One night he was returning drunk, the other he was returning drunk but with some "no good" people or he wasn't returning at all.


End file.
